


while you were sleeping

by AnotherThing



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy time shenanigans, hongjoong is awake, jongho is asleep, slight somnophillia, somewhat Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: Hongjoong is half asleep when he feels the sudden dip in his mattress. A large body plasters itself along his back, molding itself to his own. He smiles slightly as he feels an arm wrap itself around his waist, tugging him slightly back towards his mystery bed mate. He idly wonders which of the boys has decided to join him this time but doesn’t give it too much thought. Sleep is (for once) calling his name and he decides as long as his bed invader doesn’t interrupt his sleep, everything is fine.





	while you were sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> lord jesus help me, what did i write? also, happy birthday mingi! sadly this story doesn't really involve him but i might just find the motivation to write something up for him later. also, i'm not too sure about the tagging on this one, so if you think it needs additional tags, please let me know. anyway, enjoy!

Hongjoong is half asleep when he feels the sudden dip in his mattress. A large body plasters itself along his back, molding itself to his own. He smiles slightly as he feels an arm wrap itself around his waist, tugging him slightly back towards his mystery bed mate. He idly wonders which of the boys has decided to join him this time but doesn’t give it too much thought. Sleep is (for once) calling his name and he decides as long as his bed invader doesn’t interrupt his sleep, everything is fine.

**********

Everything is not fine.

**********

After being lulled to sleep by the heat against his back, Hongjoong is awoken by the slight movement of something against his backside. He opens his eyes, still disorientated as he feels the pressure again. His sleep addled brain takes far too long to realize that whoever is in his bed is currently having a ‘nice’ dream and pressing their ‘little friend’ against his backside. Hongjoong jolts awake as he realizes his predicament and tries to move away from his band member. However, as he begins to move away from his mystery bed partner, the arm that was wrapped around his waist tightens its grip and pulls him flush against the other’s body.

A sleepy voices mumbles out a small, breathy “ah hyung,” and Hongjoong lets out a gasp. His mystery bedmate is Jongho!

A million sirens go off in his brain and he tries to subtlety wriggle his way out of Jongho’s grasp. Jongho lets out a small moan at Hongjoong’s movements and the older man freezes. Jongho’s length is now snuggly pressed up against his ass crack, the thin layer of his own shorts doing nothing to prevent feel of Jongho’s crotch flush against him. He curses and grits his teeth, figuring now is not the time to be subtle and tries to remove Jongho’s arm from around his waist. The maknae’s hold is tight and thanks to his abnormal strength, Hongjoong can barely make his arm budge.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures_, Hongjoong thinks as he gathers up as much strength as he can and pinches Jongho’s arm harshly.

That seems to do the trick as Jongho seemingly startles awake with a gasp, his arm slipping away from Hongjoong. The leader feigns sleep as he feels Jongho grunt with pain and move away from him. A small mumbled “Shit,” leaves the younger boy’s mouth and Hongjoong feels a wave of guilt wash over him. He hopes Jongho doesn’t feel too embarrassed. His worry is for naught though, because a few minutes later, he feels Jongho shift and the bed begins to move. He internally sighs with relief, thinking that Jongho is going to slip out of his bed and go back to his own room. Jongho however, has other ideas.

Hongjoong’s ears pick up the faint rustling sound of fabric shifting and a grunt before movement begins. He hears the unmistakable sound of flesh slicking against flesh and with a dawning horror he realizes that the maknae has decided to take care of his problem right next to Hongjoong’s sleeping form!

Hongjoong bites his lip to keep himself from turning his internal scream external. He can’t believe his cute, baby Jongho is currently jerking off in his bed right next to his ‘sleeping’ hyung! He prays that the maknae will finish quickly and leave so Hongjoong can have his freak out in peace. All too soon he hears soft, breathy moans and feels the sensation of his bed jerking roughly a couple of times before the maknae stills. It’s deathly quiet in the room and Hongjoong thanks all the gods he can think of when he hears Jongho sigh and feels him lift himself off the mattress.

He hears the door to his room close and turns to lay on his back. He stares dully up at the top of his bed and with a sudden, dawning horror realizes that Seonghwa probably heard everything! He almost screams as he whips himself out of bed and looks at the top bunk. Seonghwa isn’t in his bunk and Hongjoong belatedly remembers that the elder had mentioned he was going to spend the night at his home due to a family celebration. Hongjoong lets out a shaky breath and crawls back into his bunk. His heart is beating wildly in his chest, fast as a hummingbird. He groans and rolls over onto his side once more, trying desperately not to think about what just occurred with his youngest band member a few minutes ago.

Just as he’s finally made peace with the fact that ‘it’ happened and there’s nothing he can do about it, he hears footsteps lightly approaching his door. He quickly goes back to his previous sleeping position and pretends to sleep once more, hoping that whoever it is this time won’t come in. The door opens with a soft click and closes once again. He has a moment to think that perhaps whoever it was had only wanted to look into his room and left before his illusion is shattered. He bites his lips harshly as he feels the weight of a body once again cause his mattress to dip and feels said body plaster itself against his back once more.

He internally screams as he hears Jongho’s voice whisper a soft “sorry hyung,” as the younger proceeds to settle a thick, solid arm around his waist once again. After a few minutes he hears the tell-tale snoring of the maknae that indicates that this time the younger has fallen into a deep slumber.

Hongjoong spends a majority of the rest of the night wide awake, fearing a repeat of the night’s earlier events before he finally succumbs to exhaustion and falls asleep.

**********

Way too early the next morning Mingi comes into the room to wake him up.

“Yah Jongho! What are you doing in hyung’s bed?!”

[[ END ]]

**Author's Note:**

> comments and critiques welcome! also if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
